


О (не)любви

by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hanahaki Disease, Illnesses / Diseases, M/M, Melodrama, POV, Poetry, hanahaki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020
Summary: Неро страдает от цветочной болезни. Он умирает, в то время, как растение, что он нехотя взращивает внутри себя, цветет. Его близкий Друг Данте пытается помочь парню, дает советы, знакомит с людьми, которые теоретитечески могут излечить Неро, но ничего не выходит. Может... Дело в Данте?
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	О (не)любви

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Цветы распускаются в тишине](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917985) by [fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020), [Red_Afghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Afghan/pseuds/Red_Afghan). 



> Автор: **Эстет Тобиасович** | [diary](https://estet90.diary.ru/) | [vk](https://vk.com/estet_tobiasovich) | [telegram](https://t.me/estet_tobiasovich_poetry)
> 
> Стих к работе "Цветы распускаются в тишине"

не дождусь от тебя заботы,  
зло выкашливаешь не ты.  
утром вместо зеленой мокроты  
я выплевываю цветы.

пустоту не заполнить теми,  
кто красивы и льнут ко мне.  
ты советы даешь в кофейне,  
приводя свою жизнь в пример.

я боюсь умереть. я молод,  
и не знаю, влюблен в кого.  
мой недуг заглушает голод...  
нет, не голоден, ничего.

я не знаю, что делать, право,  
а цветы не дают мне жить.  
лепестками на покрывале  
извергаю симптом любви.

кулаками решать привык ты  
все проблемы, да все вообще.  
только в эту беду так влипли,  
что не вытащишь и взашей.

может станешь чуток добрее  
и сильнее за нас двоих,  
и о чувствах расскажешь первым,  
то растение во мне убив.

а пока я блюю цветами,  
лепестки на полу в крови…  
теперь точно, взаправду знаю,  
как сдыхают от нелюбви.


End file.
